Love is a Battlefield
by LuckyMe8
Summary: A story about all Transformer Matchups. enjoy! :


Love is a Battlefield...

This story is for two young Autobots who are desperatly in love... hope you enjoy.

"Ok ok, so you asked me your question now can I ask mine?" asked a smiling Arcee, holding hands with Bumble Bee.

"Fine but I cant imagine what you could possibly ask." replied Bee sarcasticly.

"Well I was thinking to ask do you love me...?" Arcee looking dead serious when she said it.

"You know I can't answer that..." Bee frowned.

"Ugh... why must you act so childish Bee!" waving her hands in frustration.

"What so just because I dont say I love you means I dont?" Bee yelled angrily while storming off back to the Autobot base.

"Bee! I didnt mean it like that!..."

While Arcee started going after him Jazz poped out of the bushes playing "To Late to Apologize". Instantly Arcee's instincts kicked in and she instantly blasted the ground infront of Jazz. As any smart male would do Jazz did the same... he ran off the screaming and crying like a little baby back to the base in the same path as Bee.

"Well thats two guys that will never talk to me." Arcee said blankly slowly walking off towards base.

Several weeks later there was a knocking on Bee's door.

"You going to get that?" asked Jazz while tossing a pillow at a lump on a bed which was Bee.

"Why should I do anything when my bed is so soft and comfortable?" replied Bee frustrated that everyone kept trying to convince him to get outside when all he needed was to rest.

"Well for one she actually does care... two I hate seeing my buddy looking like crap and three... I just can't leave a girl hanging." Which earned a glare from Bee.

"Is Bee there?" asked Arcee hopefully waiting for a reply from Bee.

"Umm, nope he's still on that secret mission in Japan" replied Jazz hoping to fool Arcee.

"But last time you said it was Canada!" replied a confused Arcee.

"Umm... mulitple tasks?" said Jazz hopefing it would work this time.

"Oh yeah I hate those..." replied Arcee doubtfully.

The next day there was loud yelling and scratching sounds...

"Let me go you pile of SCRAP!" yelled Bee while making a final grasp for a nearby wall.

""Just... stop... struggling... be still!" yelled Jazz trying to keep control over the much larger Autobot.

"You can't make me do anything! Let me go or I'll kick your aft!" Bee said, while punching Jazz, and started running for his room.

Jazz wiped the energon from his nose, before pursueing the fleeing Autobot. "Stop talking out of your aft, Bee! I thought we were...what do the humans say...besties?"

"Well so did I, until you started to but in where you don't belong," said Bee while locking the door. There was a blast and the door collasped. Jazz walked in, looking impressed with himself, but before he could talk alarms started to blare.

* All Autobots, prepare for battle*

Jazz and Bee knew the drill, so instantly started running to the front of the base where all the Autobots stood(Arcee included).

"We have recieved intelligence that many of the Decepticons are about to storm the base. The strange part is, Starscream and Megatron are not amongst them," said Optimus coldly. "Ok, lets roll out!"

All of them transformed and slowly started off, wondering if they would come back.

Within a mile they were caught under heavy fire. Two Autobots were injured so far.

"Oh Primus, if i ever get out of here, I'm going to kill you Jazz," said Bee, while jumping back behind a large rock.

"If I live through this, you'll have to catch me!" said Jazz while falling back a few feet

After a half hour of fighting, two jets came out of nowhere.

"Hit the deck!" called an Autobot, but few heard. Missiles lit up the Autobot trench.

Bee looked through the dust to see many wounded Autobots, but he was only looking for two..."Medic!" yelled Bee, over and over, until Ratchet and a few of his students came, all of them with pained expressions.

"Arcee! Jazz!" Bee yelled and eventually found Jazz limping and holding a limp body, tears rolling down his cheeks. In his arms lay Jazz's girl, barely recognizable.

A loud crashing sound startled the both. Bee loaded his gun and ran towards the crash. Arcee was apparently injured and was trying to find help.

"NO!" yelled Bee, cradling Arcee in his arms. A lot of her facemask was blasted off and her face was unrecognizable. Bee wept, holding the form of...of the one he loved.

Jazz ran up, apparentally setting the corpse down and gasped. "Medic! Medic! Bee, she's gonna be ok..."

Ratchet ran over and put her on a strecher. Bee wiped away his tears and held Ratchet up. "You had better save her," said Bee, setting him down. "They're going to pay for what they've done."


End file.
